


Feliz Navidad

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, comic theories based, that Christmas comic was interesting...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: So, what were Jesse and Sombra doing in that bar...?





	

Sombra had been five when Joel vanished. They’d gotten separated in the chaos of an omnic attack, Overwatch not reacting fast enough and almost half of Dorado getting destroyed. She had been scooped up into the system then, bounced from foster care to foster care until she was ten and joined Los Muertos as their little María Christiana Garcia, hacker extraordinaire. Then Estella and her omnic husband, Carlos kept an eye on her until she vanished at eighteen because of the Sauron Conspiracy spotting her.

Out of the ashes of María had come Sombra, a shadow to hunt the red eyes of the world.

Even as she hunted, tried to find and control as much information, one bit of information remained elusive. One thing she wanted to know as much as about the Sauron Conspiracy.

What happened to her older brother?

And now, now after almost twenty-five years she’s found him. Found him by sheer, fucking chance. She’d been studying Overwatch members for years, trying to figure out their secrets after the way it collapsed and Reaper’s mysterious survival. Looking into Reaper meant she’d looked into Blackwatch, looked into Jack Morrison and Ana Amari (and eventually Soldier: 76 and Shrike as a result), looked into anyone he’d been close to. As a result, she’d looked into Jesse McCree.

Jesse McCree who only appeared in the New Mexico foster care system at age twelve. Six months later in the Deadlock Gang and a string of crimes, train robberies, murder, drug smuggling, weapons smuggling, a list that almost impresses her. At age seventeen, pulled into Blackwatch by Gabriel Reyes, a man who refused to let someone still a child go to prison. For that, she’s now incredibly grateful. For that, she’s giving Reaper more information than is probably wise, more help than is probably smart.

Because when she’d first seen a picture of Jesse, he looked almost identical to her their father.

As a result, she decided to take a chance. Getting her hands on Jesse’s DNA had been insanely difficult. Thankfully, an old Overwatch base had some in cryogenic storage for some reason, something that still weirds her out. But once she had Jesse’s DNA things were simple, a quick answer within an hour. Jesse McCree’s DNA demonstrated they were closely related. Siblings.

Jesse McCree is Joel Miguel Esteban Garcia, her missing older brother.

Sombra takes a deep breath as she steps into the bar. From her research, Jesse McCree consistently got blackout drunk on Christmas. Bad memories and regrets, according to Reaper. Always worst at Christmas for some reason (though she has suspicions). Poison of choice, whiskey, but the cheap shit, not the good shit.

She bites back a sigh as she sees he’s already passed out. She’d been hoping to speak to him before that happened. Sombra takes a seat at the opposite end of the bar, suspecting if she crowds ~~Joel~~ Jesse that when he wakes up he won’t react well. A quick murmur to the bartender gets her a Coke and she can’t resist swirling it around and studying it.

“When did he pass out?” she asks, nodding her head towards Jesse.

“Half an hour ago. Should wake up soon, McCree rarely stays passed out too long,” the bartender shrugs.

She raises a brow at the man’s familiarity with Jesse’s drinking habits, but this almost has to be a place he frequents. No one is giving strange looks to a man dressed like a cowboy, or that he’s sleeping on the bar. He must feel safe to be willing to drink to the point of passing out.

“Okay, I’ll wait then,” she says with a slight shrug.

All she wants for Christmas is to meet her brother again, and she’s not leaving until she has.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You'd wash your hands of them, but blood's always thicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136742) by [CourtneyCourtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyCourtney/pseuds/CourtneyCourtney)




End file.
